The Lucky Ones
The Lucky Ones è una canzone di Kerli ed è il primo singolo tratto da Utopia. Composizione La canzone è stata scritta dopo che il migliore amico della cantante si è salvato dal cancro, a cui Kerli ha dedicato la canzone. Il messaggio della canzone, oltre a mostrare la felicità della cantante per la salvezza del migliore amico, l'ha spiegato lei stessa ed è quello di essere grati di essere vivi e di rispettare la vita e ogni persona che la condivide, perché non bisogna mai giudicare qualcuno se non sai davvero cosa gli sta realmente accadendo. La canzone è del genere house con chiari rimandi all'EDM e al Trance. Nei lyric viene ripetuta la frase "We are the lucky ones" nel ritornello, mentre nelle strofe cita frasi come "and when your world is crumbling down I can make it better, and when you're lost, need to be found, I will look forever. Just keep me close, there is no storm that we cannot weather, however high, however low, I will face forever for you" frasi dedicate all'amico. Testo Video musicale Il video musicale è stato pubblicato il 5 dicembre 2012 sul suo canale YouTube VEVO ed è stato diretto da due suoi amici, Brian Ziff e Ethan Chancer. Il video mostra Kerli camminare, cantare e ballare nelle strade di Los Angeles mentre nello stesso momento accadono diverse cose correlate tra loro grazie al significato della canzone. Viene mostrata una ragazza nel suo appartamento che guarda alla finestra del suo palazzo, vicino ad un mobile pieno di farmaci. Il fidanzato si alza e la fa sdraiare a letto, rimuovendole la parrucca. Il che vuol dire che la ragazza ha un cancro, e il ragazzo, in una scena toccante e significativa, le bacia la fronte amorevolmente. Poi un'altra scena è quella di un bambino triste che vede i genitori litigare. Preso dalla tristezza, prende un mantello rosso, scappa nel tetto del grattacielo e si affaccia, con l'intenzione di buttarsi, provando a sentire la felicità che gli manca, e mentre sorride e si prepara a cadere, i genitori lo prendono e lo salvano. L'ultima scena correlata con le altre è quella di una ragazza e di un ragazzo, presumibilmente fidanzati, che litigano dentro una discoteca. La ragazza esce correndo, non si accorge della macchina che sta per travolgerla e rischia di morire, ma il fidanzato la prende per la giacca e la salva e assieme rimangono abbracciati nel mezzo della strada. Questa cosa nel video simbolizza la seconda chance che ha avuto il migliore amico di Kerli, così come l'ha avuta questa ragazza salvata dal fidanzato. La cantante, nel video del making of, ha detto: "Questo video musicale è completamente diverso dai miei precedentemente realizzati". Galleria Immagini The Lucky Ones1.jpg The Lucky Ones2.jpg The Lucky Ones3.jpg The Lucky Ones4.jpg The Lucky Ones5.jpg The Lucky Ones6.jpg The Lucky Ones7.jpg The Lucky Ones8.jpg The Lucky Ones9.jpg The Lucky Ones10.jpg Video Kerli - The Lucky Ones (Behind the Scenes - Becks) Kerli - The Lucky Ones (Behind the Scenes) Kerli - The Lucky Ones (Fashion Adventures)